pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jenkins92
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the James P. Sullivan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dvcnut (talk) 12:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Spot voice actor Hi! Thanks for your work here on the wiki, and for looking up the IMDb reference for Spot's voice actor. The Pixar wiki is meant for only official news and information, and unfortunately IMDb is not considered an official source. The information must come from either a Disney/Pixar press release, or an article that references such a press release. Benjamin Bogas may turn out to be the voice actor, but until Pixar officially announces it, we shouldn't have it on the site. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 12:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Your flagging of several images for deletion Unfortunately you have gone about this the wrong way (one of several wrong ways); the "candidates for deletion" category is not to be directly added to pages, because by doing that you're not giving a reason for deletion, and I for one will not delete a page for no reason (not even an "obvious" one; what is obvious to some may not even be evident to others). The correct way is to add "{‍{delete|''reason''}}" to the page. — evilquoll (talk) 09:01, June 26, 2019 (UTC) A. Why I am being told this by a user with no adminship? And B. It should obvious to everyone that anything with no connetion to Pixar should deleted forthwith. Jenkins92 (talk) 07:05, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :What difference does it make if he has admin privileges or not? He's been a longtime excellent contributor to this wiki. He was trying to explain the correct way to mark something for deletion. Yes, it was obvious those photos needed to be deleted, and I'm very glad for your assistance in helping keeping the wiki clean of non-related content, but it's still good behavior to do it through the preferred way. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 12:36, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :It just seemed to me like a waste of his typing, seeing as just like on all other wikis, the content was deleted through the way I dealt with it anyway. Besides I've always known nothing about adding "{‍{delete|''reason''}}". Jenkins92 (talk) 07:52, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :On another wiki where I am an admin, there has been a plague of people nominating pages for deletion for no reason, and not always "obvious" ones either. I have had to lay down the rule that pages not properly nominated will not be deleted. One batch was nominated the same day as all those images, and in the same way (adding the category, instead of using the tag), and since I could see no reasons for the nominations ("obvious" or otherwise), I just reverted them. :One particularly bad user had the habit of blanking pages he wanted deleted (something which is only necessary in extreme cases such as porn), and refused to accept that doing so was vandalism (in one case, he converted a valid delete nomination, including stated reason, into a vandal nomination, by replacing the entire content with just "{‍{delete}}" and nothing else). He responded to my final warning of such unacceptable behaviour with an "up yours" message, thus is now permanently blocked. :And if admins have to do all the work, what is the point of the other users? — evilquoll (talk) 08:48, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :You don't have to tell me that either. As admin of four other wikis, I've been through everything you said myself. Jenkins92 (talk) 07:21, June 29, 2019 (UTC)